ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Leaping Lizzy
, | type = Notorious Monster }} Notes (South Gustaberg) :*True lottery spawn from the Rock Lizards around South Gustaberg E-8 - F-8. ::*There are two regular placeholders for two different Leaping Lizzy one true placeholder. ::*For a while, it was thought that Leaping Lizzy had two placeholders, or even two different Leaping Lizzies, but that is incorrect. There is but one placeholder for Leaping Lizzy, and that placeholder has its own placeholder, which is the fifth (5th) Rock Lizard in either the eastern or western grouping (random) as described below. The reason Leaping Lizzy can spawn on the same side of the map twice in a row, or spawn on different sides of the map from the same "placeholder" is explained with the knowledge that there is a true placeholder that must spawn before Leaping Lizzy (otherwise the Rock Lizards would not spawn on time all the time). As discussed below, Leaping Lizzy can spawn in either the eastern or western grouping of 5 Rock Lizards, at the bottom of said grouping. Leaping Lizzy does NOT have to take the place of the fifth Rock Lizard in her grouping; She can spawn at the end of one group from the true placeholder being defeated from the other group. :*Surefire way to pop Leaping Lizzy, explained in detail: :::*Kill the bottom one in either of these two groupings and you will free up exactly one space for a true placeholder to spawn (random occurance: regular or special Rock Lizard respawns). :::*Kill that placeholder. If it is the true placeholder (special Rock Lizard) then Leaping Lizzy can spawn instead of the next Rock Lizard. :::*Five minutes after Leaping Lizzy dies, a non-special Rock Lizard must spawn. This cannot become another true placeholder for Leaping Lizzy until it is defeated and the NM lottery program is allowed to continue. (This explains why NMs can be left alone way longer than it takes for their window to re-open, and still refuse to show for several rounds. This also explains why after a server maintenance it requires a minimum defeat of 2 Rock Lizard "place holders" before Leaping Lizzy is allowed to spawn, on the third round.) :::*Leaping Lizzy can only spawn off her true placeholder (and can spawn on either side, regardless), and the true placeholder can only spawn in one of the two groupings on either the eastern or western side (it shares a spawn with the regular Rock Lizard in the fifth slot of each group). :::*The true placeholder will not be able to spawn again until Leaping Lizzy has died. There seems to be a limit of two (2) essentially "back-to-back" Leaping Lizzy occurrences, which leads us to believe that the true placeholder responsible for allowing Leaping Lizzy to spawn must begin a cooldown timer of some unknown time after spawning the second time (resulting in Leaping Lizzy #2). As of now, this is the best explanation on how Leaping Lizzy works, and how true lottery spawns work. :*It is impossible to tell when Leaping Lizzy's true placeholder will spawn, or whether or not it will spawn back-to-back as it sometimes does. ::*It is possible to document the existence of said placeholder by simply waiting for maintenance and then farming Leaping Lizzy. All 10 Rock Lizards will be on the map and the bottom two will NOT spawn the true placeholder for Leaping Lizzy until one of the two "placeholders" for the true placeholder has been defeated at least once. After one of the two spots has been freed up, the true placeholder has a random chance of spawning, followed by Leaping Lizzy, who can actually appear in either group, regardless of the group the true placeholder died in. :*Another way to look at this is as follows: :::Western group (widescan) ::::---- ::::Rock Lizard ::::Rock Lizard ::::Rock Lizard ::::Rock Lizard ::::Rock Lizard or NM placeholder :::::*Random chance to pop NM placeholder instead of Rock Lizard. :::::*Placeholder is listed as Rock Lizard, coded with special priveleges. ::::Leaping Lizzy :::::*Does not share a spot with Rock Lizard on the widescan menu, but since it often (not always) spawns in the same group after the 5th lizard dies - and the lizard that allowed Lizzy to pop cannot respawn until after Lizzy dies - it can sometimes look like Lizzy shares a spot with its placeholder. ::::---- :::Eastern group identical to this. It is clearly shown that there can be a total of 5 regular Rock Lizards from one group, and a Leaping Lizzy in the sixth spot of that group. :*Note: I added from Leaping Lizzy because while spamming widescan, I noticed that she popped in the same group that she had been killed in just minutes before. I hadn't killed any other PH and I'm positive no one else did either. More testing needs to be done but it suggests that since she is True Lottery she can pop off herself. ::*Screenshot needed as evidence to support this. Other testing shows otherwise. ::*Confirmed that Leaping Lizzy can spawn on the wrong side at random. In the Widescan menu, the eastern placeholder had been killed, and all five Rock Lizards were up in the western area, including Lizzy's known placeholder, and Leaping Lizzy spawned (from the eastern placeholder) on the west side, underneath five (5) Rock Lizards (including the western place holder). This is a very rare occurrence. :*Note: Has taken up to 9 hours to spawn. :*There are two separate placeholder Rock Lizards, each one capable of spawning Leaping Lizzy on their respective side of the pillar. ::*To find the placeholder, pull up Wide Scan and you will see there is a group of five Rock Lizards to the west of the large pillar, a group of five Rock Lizards to the east of the large pillar, and a third group that has no relation to Leaping Lizzy (perhaps some strays from the far east or northwest groups). The bottom lizards in either group listing are the placeholders. :*The respawn time for individual Rock Lizards is 2:10 hours (Vana'diel time), or 5 minutes Earth time. :*Once Leaping Lizzy is Defeated, the next Place Holder can pop between 5 Minutes - 15 Minutes Earth Time, 2:10 Hours - 6:30 Hours (Vana'diel Time). :*Leaping Lizzy will be slightly larger than the surrounding Rock Lizards. :*Petrify can prove to be quite troublesome at low levels. Be prepared for this and bring a Potion or two just in case, as there is no set time limit as to how long Petrify will last for. :*It is important to note that the TP Move Baleful Gaze can easily be avoided, as it is a Line-of-Sight effect. Simply unlock your target and turn your character as you see Lizzy prepare to use this move to avoid Petrification. :*Killable solo at level 10-15 with varying difficulty depending on job. ;*Remember the bigger the Wide Scan the better but there is more mobs to scroll through. Notes (Nyzul Isle) :*The Armoury Crate it leaves behind contains a ??? Footwear, which may rarely appraise into Bounding Boots. Historical Background The name Leaping Lizzy is a reference to the famous phrase "Leaping lizards!" The phrase seems to have its origin in 1930's era comic books where it was often used by sidekicks and other friends of the hero. The phrase was famously used by 'Little Orphan Annie'.